You Raise Me Up
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Toothcup


When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Hiccup turned and buried his face in his pillow, a groan escaping him. Guilt was tearing him apart. He had broken up with Astrid, and the woman hadn't taken it well. The normally tough girl had burst into tears and turned, running away from him sobbing.

On top of that, Toothless had disappeared some time ago, and there was still no sign of him.

His heart gave a sharp pang in guilt, and he sighed softly.

Toothless poked his head itno the house. Stoick looked over at him and sighed.

"Hello, Toothless" he greeted slowly "I see you've returned"

Toothless nodded and walked over and Stoick pointed towards the stairs without a word and Toothless nodded.

"He broke up with Astrid. She didn't talke it well" Stoick informed him "Hiccup feels awful" Toothless glanced at the stairs "I have to go out. Gobber is expecting me" Stoick stood and paused in the doorframe "Cheer him up... please"

Toothless nodded and the man left the building.

He glanced towards the stairs again, and slowly made his way over to them. He walked up them silently, his wings brushing lightly against the wall.

He opened the door and slowly walked in, closing it with his foot as he approached the bed. Hiccup looked over, and a grin immediately crossed his face.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed, immediately jumping out of his bed "you're home!" he threw his arms around his best friend

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup and covered him with his wings before getting a running start and jumping from the open window. He spread his wings just as Hiccup opened his eyes and Toothless shaily landed outside.

Hiccup grinned and slung himself onto his friends back and clicked his foot into place. They immediately took off and Hiccup wrapped his arms around his friends neck instead of holding onto the harness.

"I missed you" he breathed as Toothless circled a mountain before diving down. None of this phased Hiccup; he automatically clicked the switch as Toothless signalled, allowing the dragon his freedom.

Toothless signalled and Hiccup hit the switch, allowing the dragon to pull up slightly so his paws skimmed the stormy waters.

"Its going to storm" Hiccup stated

Toothless nodded, and Hiccup leaned down, and skimmed his hand through the water.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Toothless whined slightly when Hiccup shifted back into his proper position, and grinned slightly. Hiccup grinned and unhooked himself as they flew higher.

When they reached an appropriate height Toothless leveled out and Hiccup stood up. Within seconds they were in a dive and Hiccup jumped off of his dragon's back.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

He cheered in excitement and looked over at his dragon.

"Thanks buddy" he grinned "you always know how to cheer me up"

Toothless grinned at him, and spun him slightly.

Down on the ground Stoick and Gobber grinned at Hiccups excited cheering.

"That dragon is amazing at cheering that boy up"

Hiccup reached out a hand and Stoick and Gobber watched vuriously as Toothless mimicked the action and Hiccup crashed into the dragons broad chest.

"I love you buddy" Hiccup grinned

Toothless whined and grinned in reply, and Hiccup pressed their lips together.

"Dang it" Gobber cursed, a grin on his face as Stoick held out his hand.

"told you they would get together" Stoick grinned smugly

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.


End file.
